New Friends
by Demonic Wolf Queen
Summary: Instead of Shepard sacrificing herself on the Citadel, she is transported too the land of wizards. Can they help her get home? Will Garrus be her Prince and save her? I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Summary- instead of Shepard sacrificing herself on the Citadel at the end, she instead got transported to the land wizards. Can she get back to her Garrus, or it is she trapped there for the rest of her life? I don't own anything.

Fairy Tail World- walking to the guild

"Natsu look out!" yelled Lucy watching Natsu almost got hit from what looked like a part of a building that fell from the sky. Panicking that something may hit her, Lucy looked up to see a woman, badly injured by the looks of it, falling down from the sky. Quickly finding Erza she yelled," Erza, someone is falling from the sky!" Erza quickly looked up also seeing the woman she transformed into a new armor and took flight to catch the woman.

The debris had stopped by the time Erza returned with the woman, looking down at her Lucy saw that the woman was worse then she feared, for her whole body was covered in scrapes, cuts, and bruises. But the cut on her right side bothered her the most, gushing out blood it looked like a deep cut. Erza said" Let's quickly get her back to Wendy." Lifting the woman up Erza decided to run ahead of us so that we could help people along the way. Looking up at the same blue sky that dropped debris and a mysterious woman, Lucy thought," Lucky we had Erza here with us or else that woman wouldn't have made it." But she was still puzzled as to where all the debris had come from and how it all came here from the same blue sky she always looked at.

Mass Effect-on Normandy

"We've looked everywhere on the remains of the Citadel and still haven't found any sign that Shepard survived" Primarch Victus explained to Admiral Hackett and Captain Hannah, Shepard in the debriefing room on the Normandy."Yes, but we still haven't found the control room she was in either and we can't forget that she survived Saren, geth, and Collectors. So, she may still be alive and we Alliance won't stop looking, even the Rachni are staying to help. But we understand if you, Primarch, want to go back to Palavan. You guys took a big hit from the Reapers as well." Capt. Hannah Shepard said while still looking at the blue prints to the Citadel trying to figure out where her daughter could be. Victus looked at her and could clearly see that she wasn't getting much sleep and giving a sigh, he realizing how Garrus had fallen for the Commander and said, " Palavan did take a big hit but us Turians are tough and have already began rebuilding and though I do wish to return to my people, I won't leave Garrus and since he looks for her so well I. It's the least I can do for everything those two have done for both Palavan and myself." Not also adding that he wanted stay by Hannah as much as possible.

(Little romance between the two maybe hehehe.)

Everyone went silent knowing that they weren't the only ones looking and upset, knowing that the Normandy crew and especially Garrus has taken Shepard disappearance hard." My gut is saying that my Julia is alive and I know her, she's as stubborn like her dad we'll keep looking and hoping for the best." Though she put on brave act, Victus could see that she was about to cry, Hannah saw Victus staring at her so she turned away and quickly wiped away tears that escaped.

Turning back to the hologram she said," There's so much pain and suffering right now but Shepard is the hope everyone needs so dead or alive we need to find her." Glancing at footage of the Citadel she saw something "What the... " Hannah quickly zoomed in and everyone in the room saw what she was talking about, it was a red and blue hole sucking every thing up. After a few moments it vanished, everyone was speech less until Victus asked the question everyone was thinking," Spirits, you don't think Shepard was there do you? I mean didn't we already check that area?"

Admiral Hackett who was silent the whole time decided now was a good time to speak," No, a team was heading there now but whether she was or not let's keep away from that area, we've lost too many people and I don't want to lose more... I think we should call a Galactic meeting about this and see what they say." Connecting to Joker up at the bridge he ordered Joker to tell the team to come back and to call the leaders for a meeting, then about to leaving the debriefing room, he turned around and said," What you just saw cannot be discussed with any one until the new council had decided something understood." , nodded their heads, but Victus could see that Hannah was not ok with this order. But like every soldier she'll agree with it, for now at least. With that said everyone went on their way, but Victus knew that Hannah was already scheming something from the look in her eyes.

Fairy Tail-Lucy's apartment

"It's been four days since the accident and the woman arrived, and she still hasn't woken up." Lucy said to her boyfriend as she was getting ready to head to the guild. Coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms he said,"Master is figuring it out all we have to do is not destroy the guild with her in it." Turning around in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck, she laughed saying," Natsu, you always start a fight with Gray unless Erza is there, and since she is away with master, you will most likely start a fight again."

Laughing himself Natsu bent down to kiss her before turning very serious and saying,"You know once we leave the apartment, I can't be this affectionate with you or everyone will know I made you my mate, and until we know what we're n up against I don't want to risk your safety ok?"

Nodding her head, Lucy reaches to kiss him one last time, before turning and walking to the door yelling back," Come on or we're going to be late and its my turn to watch the patient." After walking to the guild for 30 minutes and arguing about food they separated upon entering. Natsu ran to the bar and Lucy began walking to the magic ward.

Opening the door to the patient room see saw that the woman was gone and the window open, Lucy rushed to the window only to hear the door close and someone standing behind her pointing something at her head. A voice that was definitely woman, said in a menacing voice," You do anything that could warn the others and I will put a hole in your head got it." Lucy quickly nodded her head, frightened of what the woman could do. "Good, now tell me where am I and where is my crew?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail-Magic healing ward

Lucy turned around very slowly, she took one look at her and saw that despite her injuries the woman stood tall and was ready to fight. Coming to realized that the only way to save both herself and the woman was to fight. Lucy quickly reached to get a key from the chain and pulled out Taurus. Quickly saying "Open the gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" But as soon as Taurus was out the woman fired the weapon that was pointing at Lucy's head. Lucky Taurus axe was able to block it. "Please stop this we only want to help. You..." Lucy was unable to finish because right at that moment Taurus was shot and forced to return to the spirit world. While the woman came running at her pushing both of them out the open window, and landing in the water. Lucy lost conscious only after she saw the woman start swimming toward her.  
_

Mass Effect- Normandy Cargo Hold

"Capt. Shepard has called this secret meeting for a reason right, maybe she has an idea where Commander Shepard is?" Liara said to Engineer Adam. Adam replied after some thought, " If so then why not tell it in front of the new council, why call us? I think it's something serious, and something that will probably get her in trouble." Before Liara could respond Garrus walked in with Hannah and Victus.

Hannah separated from them and walked to the center of the group "Thank you all for coming, I know that you are giving it your all in searching for Shepard. But there is something you don't know, because the the Galactic Council decided to keep it on the down low. Four days ago a hole of red and blue appeared and sucked everything in then closed. It has been doing that ever since, the Primarch and I suspect that Shepard was sucked in and would like to send in a small team to see and return. The team will require five members Victus and I are the first two of party members Garrus has already volunteered for the third party member. We just need two more, who will that be? You have three hours to decide and meet its back here. We will not be taking the shuttle this time. Sorry Mr. Cortez but we're going in stealth, if anyone has any questions ask Garrus." With that said Hannah walked back to Victus and waited, everyone then know that Garrus was going to speak.

" Everyone, I know that all of us wants to go in but be smart we're going to need a team on this side to stop the Galactic Council from stopping the smaller team from their destination. I have a suggestion for the last two members, but it's up to you to you. They are Tali and Grunt, and before you all start it's smart Tali can hack anything and we're going to need brute muscle too. Again if someone has any questions, come to me." He walked away with so much as a nod in farewell towards the elevator.

Liara saw this as her chance to beg Garrus to let her come and went after him, joining in the elevator she waited for the doors to close before she asked, " Is this because Shepard and I used to be together, because if it is it was a thing in the past. If not then maybe taking a biotic is needed and I can hack as well then..." Garrus grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her up against the wall and said in an very aggressive voice.

" Liara, you have no idea that Shepard and I are closer then you suspected, I already know everything about you and her, but I don't need a biotic and we both know that Tali is the best choice since she can even back you without your knowing Shadow Broker, now I need someone on this side to tell me what is going on. I could ask anyone but I'm asking you because all of us trust you." He slowly pulled back as the reached the third deck and as so as the doors were open he walk quickly to the battery.

Leaving a scared Liara on the elevator knowing he went over board with the aggression, but he had to make the point, the point that he's was going to do anything in his power to find his mate. Even if it means losing all his friends in the process.

Fairy Tail headquarters

Natsu was done listening to all the debates. "Look I don't care if I have to go by myself or not, Lucy is out there and I'm going to find her!"

Erza to was done listening,"She is our partner, she is our friend we will go after her and Bring her back. Master please allow our team go after them." Makarov has been silent the whole exchange, looking deep in thought. Gajeel gave a deep sigh and replied," look bunny girl is all our friend so why not go in groups, more grounds is covered and we can make sure that no black guild is after them."

Natsu stopped just at the door, realizing that what Gajeel said was true, they got info that a new dark guild has risen and they want to take out Fairy Tails strongest team and that's Natsu's team. "So what do we do, if all of us go out there, that guild will know a fairy is missing!"

"That Natsu, is why we can't look at all and hope that Lucy remains safe while we try to figure out a plan to save her." Makarov finally spoke with a determined voice , that told the fairy's that they are going to find Lucy and Shepard, and hurt anyone in there way.

" Fine but don't think that I'll forgive that woman, she took Lucy when it's a very dangerous time and when I find her she is going to answer questions my style." Everyone could see the dark aura around Natsu and know that there was something he wasn't telling them.

In a forest away from fairy tail

Lucy woke to find that she was on the back of the woman, and they were walking through a forest that looked familiar.

"Sorry for this, I just wanted to scare you out of the room, didn't mean to push you out of the window. Name's Julia Shepard, Commander to the USS Normandy. I'm going to put you down so that I can take a look this wound." Lucy was put on the ground, but at the same time Shepard fell forward, Lucy caught her and sat her down with her back to tree. "Look if you want to go back go ahead,but I have to go the coordinates in my omnitool." Shepard grimaced in pain, as Lucy unwrapped the bandage around the wound seeing that it was bleeding and by looking into Julia's face Lucy was knew that she wouldn't last out there.

" Natsu forgive me, but I can't leave her to die out here." Lucy thought for saying  
"You know since I'm a native here I might be able to help you find this place and your injured I have something to ease it and not injure it."

Shepard was quiet for a bit thinking that she had to get to the coordinates or she may never see Garrus or the Normandy crew again, giving a sigh she agreed by nodding her head.

"Great, I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I hope we can become good friends." Lucy said after helping Shepard up. They then began a new adventure.

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T HAD INTERNET FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER AND IT SUCKED. BADLY.  
But I am back and will hopefully finish the story in a few weeks to a month. So hang with me and Adios for Now :).


End file.
